


Alright

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The conclusion to "Bits of Time" I'd write more, but I don't want to ruin it.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Bit of Heart of Gold spoiler

  
Author's notes: Bit of Heart of Gold spoiler  


* * *

Alright

## Alright

### by Starrbaby

Wash was sitting in his pilot's seat messing with one of his toy dinosaurs. Footsteps behind him caused him to crane his neck to see who was entering the room. 

"Hey, Doc!" He called over his shoulder. 

Simon worked his way up to the window and gazed out into the vastness. Wash tossed him a dinosaur, which he caught effortlessly. "What're you doing up here, Simon? Bored?" 

Simon fiddled with the stegosaurus in his hands, "You could say that." 

"You want me to hurt myself?" Wash raised an eyebrow. 

"God no," Simon ran his hand through his dark hair, "I couldn't focus enough to do any good." 

"What's buggin' ya, Sport?" Wash leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up. 

Simon turned slowly towards Wash, "Don't ever call me that again." 

"Sorry, man!" Wash held up his hands as of a gun had just been drawn on him. "Just willing ta let ya bend my ear." 

Simon sighed and looked out he window again, "You know, the endless space scares the ever loving gos-se out of me." 

Wash chuckled, "Yeah, I figured." 

"Kaylee loves it, though." Simon's shoulders drooped. 

Wash nodded slowly, "Yes, she does." 

Simon sighed very deeply and spun around to look at Wash, "How can it feel like someone's cheated on you when you're not even together?" 

Wash was startled by Simon's outburst. "Whoa, you just lost me at 'cheated'." He widened his eyes, "Who's Kaylee . .um. 'cheating' with?" 

Simon rubbed his temples and calmed a bit. "It doesn't matter. I think I waited too long to let her know that . . .well, that . . . ." Simon let him arms fall limply to his sides. He sighed yet again, "It really doesn't matter, Wash. Kaylee loves space and Serenity, and . . ." He looked at Wash whose face was painted with concern. 

" . . . and you don't." 

Simon closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, "I need to get back to River." He strode off the bridge back to the infirmary. 

Wash spun back to his controls, "Yeah, you go take care of your sister, you hwin dahn." He mumbled to himself, " She's the only being in the verse that may need your attention." 

Simon slowly guided River towards the mess hall "We'll get you some hot cereal before bedtime, Mei mei." He smiled warmly at her, "You'll sleep better if you . . ." 

Simon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kaylee sitting at the mess hall table sipping at a bowl of something hot. He looked at River as one side of his mouth turned upward, "I'm going to talk to her." 

River looked at Kaylee and back at Simon, "It's time for my medicine." 

Simon looked at his watch, "I guess it is . . . Wait here, I'll be right b-" 

"No!" River interrupted, "I'll go with you . . .to the infirmary." 

Simon raised a dark eyebrow, "You hate it there, River. I can bring it right back here, and . . ." 

"Race you!" River scrambled away to the infirmary. Simon looked confused but caught up with her just as they reached their quarters. 

"Okay," Simon huffed, out of breath, "Hop up on the table." 

River obeyed and sat on the table humming. She didn't even fight when Simon pressed the needle to her porcelain skin. "Such a good job, Mei mei!" Simon beamed. He helped her down of the table, "Now, I've still got a little nerve left," He turned towards the door, "I'm going to -" 

"Oh Simon, I haven't shown you the picture I drew for you!" She loped out of the room while tugging on her brother's hand. She drug him into her bunk and dug through her papers and pulled out a charcoal drawing of him. The likeness was almost unnerving. 

"This is very nice, River." Simon studied the drawing. "I'll give it a better look after I . . ." 

River rolled her eyes back into her head and began thrashing around and moaning. Simon rushed to her and tried to restrain her. Though he was being plummeted by her flailing limbs, he managed to get her back into the infirmary. He grabbed a vile full of smoother and sat on the table holding the flailing River in his lap. 

Just as he was about to inject the smoother, River stopped mid- trash. Her body went limp and Simon slowly lowered the syringe. River turned her face to him as if nothing had happened. "Okay, you can go see Kaylee now." She smiled. 

Simon eased River off his lap, and worked his way to the door still facing her. "I'll be right back, Mei mei, I just really need to do something I might not be able to do later." 

Simon half-jogged towards the mess hall and stopped as he heard a deep voice echo out the door followed by Kaylee's unmistakable giggle. He peeked around the doorframe into the mess hall and sure enough, Kaylee was still sitting at the table. However, she wasn't alone now. Jayne was sitting next to her with one hand tangled in her auburn hair and the other brushing against her cheek. 

Simon darted back away from the door and pressed his back against the wall. Only then did he realize his own prophecy about losing his chance to tell Kaylee everything he wanted to. His eyes grew dark with rage as he stormed back to the infirmary and stomped up to the examining table on which River lay placidly. 

He grabbed the tiny girl by the wrist and yanked her into a sitting position. "You knew, and you kept me away!" He rumbled. 

"You don't need her, Simon." The calm smile never left Rivers lips. "Besides, I had told her I always win at games." 

Inara's crates were stacked in the cargo bay of Serenity. She stood in her now barren shuttle checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten something. Tears slowly and silently ran down her face. She felt the shudder linked to hitting land, and knew that her final destination on Serenity had arrived. 

She wiped her hands across her face and blinked back the evidence of her tears. She picked up her small flowered overnight bag and with her head held high made her way into the cargo bay. 

Many male servants of the complex she was moving into were walking out of the ship carrying her belongings. Everyone was waiting by the exit to say goodbye. Kaylee was sobbing in to her hands, and Jayne would pat her shoulder sporadically while looking uncomfortable. 

Inara strode up to Shepherd Book first, "Shepherd," she smiled warmly as she took his old weather beaten hand, "I know you don't approve of my life style, but you have been nothing but kind to me. I will truly miss you." 

Book clasped Inara's soft hand in both of his, "Take care of yourself, Inara" 

After releasing Book's hand Inara moved to Wash and Zoe. "You two make monogamy seem like something worth having." She smiled slightly. "Take care of each other." 

Zoe shook Inara's hand as Wash patted her shoulder. 

"Simon," Inara said as she turned towards the doctor and his sister, "You're a good person, and you're doing . . ." she paused as if she were choosing her next words carefully, "you're doing the right thing." 

Simon flushed a little. River took a step closer to Inara, "So sad." She whispered. She clasped Inara in a sudden embrace, "Not too late." She murmured into Inara's ear. 

Inara held River at arm's length, "Take care of your brother." 

River turned from her and curled up against Simon. 

Inara slowly walked over to Jayne and Kaylee. She looked up at Jayne, "Take care of what you have, you are lucky." She stuck her hand out for Jayne to shake. To Inara's surprise, Jayne took her hand gently in both of his. 

"Um, . . ." He stammered, "If you ever need somethin' .. uh." 

Inara smiled sunshine on Jayne's nervous face. "I'll know how to contact you. Thank you." 

The blood in her veins ran cold when Inara looked at Kaylee's tear stained face. "I'll miss you, Mei mei." She softly placed her hands on Kaylee's shoulders. 

Kaylee lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Inara's waist. "Send me a wave every once inna while, 'kay?" The best friends held each other silently for a moment and both had to wipe away tears when they separated. 

Finally, closest to the exit stood Mal with a face made of stone. Inara stood before him and wiped her tears away. "Well, Mal, . . . . I guess this is good bye." 

Mal looked down at the dark haired beauty and placed his hand on her cheek. Inara turned her face away quickly. "Don't. . . .not now." 

Mal removed his hand and let his shoulders sag. He looked at Inara with pleading eyes. "If I had asked you not to go would you have changed your mind?" 

Inara stared fire into Mal. "No." 

"I didn't think so," Mal mumbled. 

The two stared at each other for a moment. Inara turned to leave. Mal's hand shot out and he grabbed her elbow. They both froze for a moment then Inara slowly turned her head to meet his gaze. Her face was stained with silent tears once more. 

Mal took a step closer to the companion. "If I ask you to stay now . . . ." 

Inara turned towards Mal. Her bottom lip trembled. 

Mal ran his hand through his hair and swiped it across his face. "Inara, . . ." 

Inara took a step closer to him, "Mal . . . .I . .." 

The pain showed in the captain's eyes, "Please . . ." 

Inara looked deep into his troubled face, "I want to stay, Mal." 

Mal took both of Inara's hands and pulled her body close to his. "I need you to stay." He leaned down and stifled her sobs with his lips. 

As he wrapped his arms around her he heard another sob coming from Kaylee's direction. Both Inara and Mal looked in her direction and were surprised to see Kaylee's bright eyes tearless. She was beaming. Jayne, however was wiping his runny nose on his sleeve and sniffling. 

"What?!" He asked gruffly. "It makes me happy when things turn out alright." 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Alright**   
Series Name:   **Bits of Time**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **9k**  |  **02/26/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Wash, Kaylee, Inara, Jayne, Simon, River   
Pairings:  K/J , M/I   
Summary:  The conclusion to "Bits of Time" I'd write more, but I don't want to ruin it.   
Notes:  Bit of Heart of Gold spoiler   
Sequel to:  Bits of Time   
  



End file.
